Rasgos del pasado
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: *-* breve historia de Rhea e Hisoka en tiempos de su infancia cuando nuestro amado joker aun tenía un poco de bondad en su corazón. Dedicado a todos los que quedaron con ganas de más al leer Corazón de Diamante :)


**_Aquí vengo con mi princesita albina y mi amado joker ^^ mueran de ternura *-* así se explican algunas cosas de Corazón de Diamante *-*_**

* * *

**_La princesa y el joven pelirrojo_**

-¡no quiero…!

Hisoka la miró un instante conteniéndole la mirada.

La pequeña albina seguía gimoteando junto a la ventana negándose a dejar aquella casa en la que llevaban unos dos meses. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo en un lugar definido y la princesita ya se había hecho de amigos.

Suspiró apoyándose en la pared, odiaba cuando Rhea comenzaba con sus escándalos aunque esta vez quizás podría tener un poco de razón. A veces se preguntaba si era ella quien le rebatía como una adulta o simplemente él se rebajaba a la altura de la chica.

-…perderemos el tren, Rhea

-¡no me importa, no quiero irme de aquí!

-sabes que no podemos quedarnos

Rhea lloriqueó aferrándose a la cortina con fuerza.

La pequeña se apartó cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a ella agachándose para quedar frente a frente. Había puesto su mano en el hombro de la albina y le sonreía con ese rostro al que no podía negarse.

-…me quiero quedar…-susurró Rhea con sus pestañas y mejillas empapadas en lágrimas

-no podemos…-dijo con cierta angustia-te prometo que volveremos aquí cuando acabe todo esto

-¿y cuándo se va a acabar?

Hisoka rió y le sacudió el cabello. No sabía qué responderle.

-¿de verdad volveremos…?-Rhea sonrió como si nunca le hubiese dolido partir de aquellas cuatro paredes

-sí

-…hm…-ella agudizó sus ojos cogiendo el meñique de Hisoka con el suyo-es una promesa

-así es…-le sonrió.

El pelirrojo pensó que nunca había cumplido una promesa…y esa no sería la excepción.

-ponte tu abrigo-le dijo levantándose en busca de su bolso

Rhea corrió hacia el rinconcito donde tenía sus cosas y se acomodó la chaqueta roja junto con su mochila. Concentró toda su energía en cambiar de color su cabello y ojos, aun no se acostumbraba muy bien a hacer ese tipo de _magia _ pero al menos podía mantenerse así durante un día completo.

Se despidió en silencio del bosque que había fuera y caminó siguiendo la espalda de Hisoka.

Su corazón infantil no entendía cómo ni cuándo había logrado comparar a ese chico pelirrojo, aparecido de la nada aquel día tan triste, con la presencia de Aline. Se sentía segura con él y sabía que nunca le haría daño…aunque a veces desaparecía por tardes enteras y regresaba muy molesto, no con ella, sino con _el mundo._

Rhea se estaba acostumbrando a esta nueva forma de vida: noches frías e incómodas, hambre por la tarde, aburrimiento por todas partes y esas peligrosas ciudades que estaban lejos de parecerse a la completa paz y comodidad que se respiraba en su antiguo castillo.

A sus 7 años no podía entender bien cómo funcionaba el mundo, ni siquiera sabía por qué huía de algo que no comprendía pero sí podía decir que prefería estar viva junto a Hisoka que no haberlo conocido jamás.

-¿falta mucho…?-preguntó mirándolo hacia arriba

-unas cuantas cuadras

-¿Cuánto es una cuadra?

Esas preguntas Hisoka nunca las respondía. Cuando andaban por las calles parecía que todo lo irritaba y siempre actuaba como si alguien lo siguiera. No elegía los lugares más concurridos a menos que no pudiese evitarlos, era por esta razón que la mayoría del tiempo Rhea iba a su lado cogida de su mano. La princesita se aferraba a él porque presentía que eran lugares peligrosos y que Hisoka prefería sentirla junto a él para saber perfectamente dónde estaba.

Ese día fue una de las excepciones: solo pudo tomar la avenida principal atiborrada de ejecutivos irritados y estresados para llegar pronto a la estación de trenes.

-camina rápido

La voz de Hisoka era fría y su mueca en los labios demostraba lo incómodo que era deambular por esas calles tan conocidas por sus enemigos siendo seguido de una cría que incluso parecía su hija, pero claro, Rhea no sabía el por qué de su expresión y solo intentaba seguirlo lo más presurosa posible.

-…ay…

Rhea cayó de bruces al suelo al ser empujada en medio de la calle. Hisoka la miró por el rabillo del ojo ocultando ese pequeño sobresalto que le daba cada vez que la oía quejarse por muy mínimo que fuese el daño. Se quedó de pie esperándola.

Ella se levantó ágilmente sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrojadas, al hacerlo dio contra un tipo alto, regordete y de mirada furiosa.

-¡hazte a un lado mocosa!-le gritó él tirándola al suelo

Los labios de Hisoka y sus ojos se afilaron clavando su esencia en aquél hombre que osó tocar y hacer daño a _algo _ que era meramente suyo.

Rhea había caído sentada llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba. Se había formado un círculo de curiosos alrededor de los 3 involucrados. El hombre seguía ahí insultándola para que se moviera y le dejara el paso libre. Ella estaba pálida con los labios temblorosos esperando a que Hisoka la protegiera como solía hacer cuando vagaban por las calles peligrosas y oscuras.

¿Por qué no hacía algo por ella, acaso no veía que tenía miedo a ese hombre?

-¿te vas a mover o tendré que moverte?-le preguntó por último el regordete mirándola con cierta malicia. Perfectamente podía pasar por el lado, pero quería hacerla llorar.

-…yo…-Rhea dio un paso con los músculos como jalea recién hecha y quiso apartarse. No podía moverse.

-¡…suficiente…!-refunfuñó alzando la mano para darle su merecido a la mocosa maleducada

Hisoka solo dio un paso en el que cogió a Rhea de la cintura haciéndola mirar hacia su pecho, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino sin dejar que ella viera cómo el tipo regordete caía desangrándose a causa del naipe incrustado en su yugular.

Rhea suspiró aliviada. No quiso mirar hacia atrás, en el fondo de su mente sabía lo que había sucedido…era cosa de oír los gritos de espanto que habían a su alrededor apuntando a su amado protector pelirrojo quien seguía con esa mirada fría y un poco baja, mas, prefería mil veces quedarse con la idea de haber sido salvada…a aceptar la conclusión de que Hisoka asesinaba personas.

Tenía asumido que no era precisamente el príncipe azul que Aline había deseado para ella…pero encajaba con el hecho de protegerla ante cualquier adversidad. Estaba segura que el pelirrojo era capaz de dar la vida por la suya si era necesario.

Su inocente corazón saltó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se le ocurrió la idea de quererlo para siempre a su lado…le pediría que cuando creciera un poco más se casara con ella y así nunca más tendría el miedo de perderlo o que no regresara en las tardes.

Se aferró con más fuerza a aquel chico y respiró su aroma sintiéndose invadida por un sinfín de emociones inculcadas en el aire a base de cuentos de hadas.

-¿no tienes hambre?

Asintió. En verdad moría de hambre.

Él la dejó en el suelo tomándola de la mano para adentrarse en un oscuro callejón.

Caminaron lentamente por las desiertas avenidas hasta llegar a una especie de bar donde también se servían almuerzos. Por alguna razón Hisoka no la dejó entrar con él y le dio la orden de quedarse escondida en aquel lugar detrás de un basurero mientras iba por la comida.

Rhea agachó la mirada obedeciendo mecánicamente.

El chico no tardó mucho en aparecer con unas hamburguesas, papas fritas y bebidas. Le sonreía triunfante con esa expresión dulce y delicada que se llenaba de ternura cuando veía la gran sonrisa de Rhea junto con sus ojos brillantes.

-… ¡qué rico…!-saltó de emoción la pequeña queriendo asaltar las manos ocupadas de Hisoka. Él se negó.

-comeremos en el tren

-…pero…-lo miró pidiendo compasión-…ok…-suspiró resignada ante esa mirada decidida del pelirrojo.

-es tarde…no llegaremos si caminamos-dijo guardando la caja con la comida en su bolso-ven…

La tomó en brazos y le acomodó la bufanda al cuello antes de partir corriendo entre los callejones tan rápido como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Rhea reía con una mezcla de nervios y emoción. Una suave llovizna cubría la ciudad junto con aquel viento frío y cortante que la dejaba sin aire pero repletaba sus venas de suma adrenalina mientras se veía arrastrada por la velocidad de Hisoka.

Comenzaba a sentirse feliz.

La muerte de toda su familia y el miedo a ser raptada por las noches parecían haberse esfumado con el paso de los meses. Pronto cumpliría 8 años y quería que fuese un día especial…aunque cierto embargo de tristeza la invadía cuando pensaba que tal vez Hisoka no pensaba como ella y que solo esperaba a que fuese lo suficientemente adulta como para vivir por sí misma y deshacerse de su presencia.

Esperaba que nunca llegara aquel día.

Nunca.

Ya no se imaginaba una vida sin Hisoka a su lado. Era una pesadilla solo pensarlo.

Se dio cuenta que habían llegado, el chico había disminuido su velocidad al punto de cruzar la entrada de la estación a paso lento y pausado con su niña en brazos.

Ya sentados junto a la ventana en su cubículo del vagón, Rhea desquitó su hambre comiendo rápidamente la hamburguesa.

Movía las piernas y sonreía de emoción sin poder ocultar lo feliz que la hacía aquella situación.

Hisoka se acomodó en el asiento en frente de ella y aseguró la puertecilla del cubículo para poder relajarse un poco. Sonrió al ver las expresiones de su pequeña: se veía muy graciosa con la cara y las manos manchadas con aderezo de la hamburguesa…no importaba, lo único que valía era que Rhea ya no estaba triste por dejar aquella casa.

Apoyó su codo en el borde de la ventana para descansar su cabeza sobre su mano y no perder de vista a la chica que parecía entretenida mirando cómo lentamente el tren aumentaba la celeridad y el paisaje era cada vez más difícil de retener.

-…Hisoka

-dime…-le respondió sin quitar su expresión

-¿tú no tienes…hm…tú no tienes…?

Él sonrió sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

-algo así como…-intentó explicarse Rhea agachando la mirada-…como una novia…-soltó al fin

Hisoka enmudeció un instante. Estuvo a punto de darle su respuesta ante aquel tema pero…Rhea no lo comprendería o quizás sí, pero no podía decírselo a una niña como ella.

-…no-le dijo

-¿…por qué no…?

-no la necesito

-…oh…-se metió un gran trozo de pan a la boca y luego tomó bebida sin levantar la vista-¿y no quieres una?

-por el momento no

-¿y cuando sea mayor?-Rhea le sonrió con los ojos llenos de ilusión

Hisoka quiso enfadarse por la insinuación que acababa de hacerle la niña y que no había entendido en un principio. No pudo siquiera mirarla con frialdad, solo se echó a reír de buena gana como quizás nunca más lo haría en la vida. Amaba la inocencia de Rhea, era lo que lo mantenía al margen de sentirse _humano._

-¿Qué quieres…?-le preguntó echándose hacia adelante para tenerla cara a cara

-…que te cases conmigo

Rhea evadió el dolor de estómago que lo produjo soltar su propuesta tan sinceramente. Pronto sintió al calor en el rostro y el sentimiento de vergüenza que traen ese tipo de situaciones.

Hisoka no rió, pero sí sonrió abiertamente con la mirada un tanto apagada.

Un silencio más que incómodo invadió a la pequeña mientras él seguía sin respuesta.

De pronto sintió un afilado naipe en su mejilla.

Ni siquiera lloró, solo sentía la sangre fluir de su piel mientras la línea que trazaba él en su rostro tomaba la forma de una gota de payaso.

Hisoka limpió la sangre con sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-…eres muy pequeña para entenderlo…-le dijo mirándola con ojos profundos y templados.

Rhea era muy niña para comprender esa mirada llena de miedos y que solo a ella se mostraba de esa forma.

Hisoka la amaba como nunca había amado ni amaría en la vida. Sabía que ella era la única que podía salvar su alma del infierno al que se condenaba cada día. También sabía que pronto debía dejarla ir, que si no la apartaba de su lado, sus enemigos sabrían que ella era su punto débil y acabarían haciéndole daño solo para intimidarlo. No podía permitirlo.

La chica lo comprendería muchos años más tarde y lloraría no haber podido remediar la situación.

-… ¿es un no…?-Rhea seguía sin conocer una verdadera respuesta

-te responderé en 10 años más…serás lo suficientemente grande ¿no crees?-le sonrió volviendo a verse como de costumbre.

-me duele…-susurró tocándose la mejilla herida

Él rió con gesto despreocupado y miró por la ventana sintiéndose amargamente desencajado. No importaba si la perdía de vista, incluso si ella moría sin volver a verlo…pero la gente sabría que esa niña le pertenecía y sus enemigos dudarían si hacerle daño o no.

Le hubiese gustado ser distinto y creer sus propias palabras: en 10 años Rhea sería toda una mujer, encontraría al príncipe azul con el que soñaba y con el que Hisoka nunca encajaría…le dolía saber que ninguna de sus promesas podría cumplirlas.

Un par de horas más tarde Rhea se sentó a su lado y se acomodó cubriéndose con la chaqueta del chico para intentar dormir un poco. Pronto el pelirrojo la acurrucó en su regazo cuidando de no destaparla y observó el oscuro paisaje de la noche luego de apagar la luz del cubículo. Quería que Rhea durmiera tranquila aunque él ni siquiera pegara pestaña en todo el viaje. No podía bajar su guardia ni un segundo…alguien podría estar siguiéndolos y al mínimo descuido la princesa albina podría apartarse de su lado.

* * *

-que feo lugar…-susurró Rhea al mirar la cabaña a la que habían llegado

-…podríamos limpiar un poco…-susurró el chico mirando a su alrededor en busca de un quita polvo o algo por el estilo. Nada.

-hm…-se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y volvió a tocarse la mejilla. Aun le dolía.

Miró a Hisoka que se había puesto junto a la ventana jugueteando con un naipe.

-¿vas a salir?-le preguntó con tono caprichoso

-…puede ser…

-¿y me dejarás sola? Acabamos de llegar…ni siquiera sé dónde estamos… ¡exijo una explicación!

-baja el tono, princesita

Rhea se congeló. Cuando Hisoka la llamaba por ese diminutivo significaba que se había molestado y que debía callar…pero realmente no quería que saliera: acababan de llegar y tenía un poco de miedo a lo que pudiese pasar cuando él no estuviera.

-…lo siento…-susurró dejándose caer por completo de espaldas en el piso-¿a qué hora llegarás?

-no lo sé

-hm…Hisoka

-qué

-¿te molesto?

-cuando haces tantas preguntas…claro que molestas

-¿y cuando estoy callada?

-…

Rhea llevó sus ojos hacia él y sonrió al notar ese tono tierno en su mirada fría.

-no me molesta tu presencia

Con esa respuesta la albina era más que feliz y podía esperar por él sonriente por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Se levantó con pereza y se acercó a Hisoka quitándose la cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello. Le sonrió con inocencia y la dejó en sus manos con un poquito de pena: Aline, su madre, se la había regalado al nacer y significaba su sucesión al trono. Sabía que nunca podría ocupar el lugar que le correspondía…o quizás no había nacido para ser la soberana de las islas del norte, por lo que prefería regalarla a alguien especial e Hisoka cumplía con todos los requisitos.

-…solo regresa ¿sí? No me vayas a dejar sola-le dijo abrazándose a él con fuerza. No notó la sorpresa que se llevó el chico, tampoco se dio cuenta de sus dudas para devolverle el abrazo…Hisoka sentía que más que un resguardo para ella, era simplemente un peligro latente.

Cada vez era menor…pero el deseo de matarla seguía en el fondo de sí mismo y a veces salía por muchas horas solo para ahogar su lado oscuro que no mostraba a Rhea. No entendía sus propios sentimientos aunque comprendía a la perfección que nada ni nadie, siquiera él, tenía el derecho de tocarla.

-…a veces eres molestosa-le dijo con una sonrisa corta mientras peinaba los cabellos blancos de la pequeña con sus manos

-lo sé…-susurró mirándolo hacia arriba con ojos brillantes

Cerca de una hora más tarde Rhea estaba sola en esa cabaña. Intentó ordenar un poco y limpiar la suciedad pero solo consiguió arrinconarse por su miedo a las arañas y la oscuridad que poco a poco consumía todo a su alrededor.

Pasaron largas horas hasta que se quedó dormida apegada a la pared y abrazando su chaqueta como almohada. No solía tener frío, estaba acostumbrada a resistir temperaturas muy bajas.

Despertó lentamente al sentir voces y pasos que no eran de Hisoka. Conocía muy bien su caminar altivo que marcaba con un tono especial…estos no eran suyos y eran muchos, una personas habían entrado a la cabaña.

Un poco inconsciente se acurrucó rogando para que no la vieran y para que Hisoka llegase pronto.

-… ¿seguro que están aquí?-preguntó una voz

-claro que sí…los vi en la tarde-respondió alguien

-hm…no veo nada-dijo otro encendiendo una linterna

Rhea abrió completamente los ojos, el miedo la sumía por completo…no podía moverse. Aun era bastante cobarde como para enfrentarlos y su única esperanza debía estar muy lejos…o eso creía.

-¡la niña…es la niña!

Rhea se levantó e intentó huir pero unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron echándola de bruces al suelo. Eran solo hombres y todos bastante fornidos de cuerpo. La pequeña moría de pavor solo de verlos.

-¡déjenme…!-gritó con fuerza. El tipo que la sostenía la cogió de la nuca haciendo chocar su frente contra el suelo.

Se mareó instantáneamente perdiendo un poco la consciencia. Las lágrimas de miedo que se habían acumulado en sus ojos cayeron irremediablemente…era extraño, pero pensaba que quizás sí era una molestia para Hisoka y tal vez debía morir para dejarlo en paz.

-rayos…creo que la golpeé muy fuerte…-rió su victimario quitándose de ella para levantarla de un brazo

-qué linda niña…-susurró un hombre de ojos negros quien la miraba con lujuria-así que…aquí se escondía la princesa…

-…déj…déjenme…-susurró Rhea sintiendo el salado sabor de sus lágrimas en la boca

-no podemos hacer eso…pero si me respondes algunas preguntas puede que te dejemos vivir-rió

-ah…

-¿Dónde está Hisoka?

-…no lo sé…

-vamos, no mientas…necesitamos encontrarlo

-¡no sé…!

-ah…ya veo…-susurró con molestia luego de oírla gritar

-¿…por casualidad no nombró nada en especial…?

-¡he dicho que no sé nada…!-gritó ya recuperada de su golpe en la frente.

Aquella mano gigante para ella prácticamente reventó su mejilla de una bofetada dejando su piel hinchada con equimosis al instante.

-¡a mí no me gritas, mocosa!

Rhea se quedó quieta un instante…el miedo a esos hombres, la ira de verse humillada, la pena de no saber si era o no una molestia para Hisoka…eran pensamientos demasiado crudos para una niña… ¿Dónde estaba Hisoka en ese momento? ¿Por qué no venía a rescatarla…?

-Hisoka…-susurró-¡Hisoka vendrá y los golpeará a todos…!-gritó sacudiéndose con fuerza

-¿Hisoka…?-el ojinegro se echó a reír con fuerza junto a los demás-veo que no sabes nada de él…-susurró tomándola por la barbilla para mirarla fijamente-¿sabes…? Ese payaso no es más que un asesino…

_Asesino…_

-no quiere más que matarte en el momento indicado…

_Matarte…_

-él nunca te ha querido ni te querrá…ingenua. Él quiere asesinarte

_Él quiere asesinarte…_

-quiere cobrar la recompensa por tu cabeza…

_Cobrar…recompensa…tu cabeza…_

-él ama asesinar…

_Ama asesinar…_

-y tú eres…

-¡Eso no es cierto…!-gritó Rhea sintiendo una furia extraña correr por sus venas-¡Es mentira…!

Lloraba. Lloraba intensamente mientras las palabras de aquél hombre le rondaban la cabeza haciendo arder su cuerpo…y sus ojos.

El tipo reía a carcajadas…

Un viento muy frío golpeó la habitación…eran ráfagas cortantes que cambiaron el tono de la situación.

-¿Qué le pasa…?-uno de los que la sostenía se había percatado de la mirada aguda, fría y oscura de la pequeña…sus ojos ya no era grises sino completamente rojos…llenos de furia y sed de sangre.

Hisoka alzó la cabeza sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba…esa era Rhea, pero…su aura era netamente distinta.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación…llevaba bastante rato siguiendo a esos hombres, sabía sus intenciones y esperaba que Rhea fuese un poco más valiente…mas, no pensaba sentir algo como esto.

-Rhea…-susurró siendo golpeado por una ventisca fría-¡Rhea, basta!

-…ahí está…-uno de los tipos quiso atacar al pelirrojo pero ni siquiera pudo moverse a causa de la presión que ejercía el aura de la pequeña aunque ella estaba en medio de la sala con mirada perdida y cuerpo tembloroso. Seguramente no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Hisoka…-ella lo miró con sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas-…tengo miedo… ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

-solo quédate quieta…-le dijo Hisoka rompiendo el nen de Rhea con el suyo para acercarse a su lado.

Ahora comprendía el frío que sentía cuando la hacía enojar…seguramente estos eran sus límites que ni siquiera ella sabía controlar.

-tengo miedo…-lloraba Rhea estirando los brazos para poder alcanzarlo

-¡no seas idiota, Hisoka te matará!

-¡mátala de una vez maldito payaso!

Rhea escuchaba los gritos de los hombres…en su interior tenía miedo pero sus venas ardían en ira. Miró a Hisoka y notó que vestía distinto…tenía unos extraños dibujos en el rostro y su cabello se peinaba hacia atrás. Realmente parecía un loco maniático…pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma, incluso un poco temerosa.

-¡asesínala…y el jefe te perdonará!-gritó el ojinegro lanzando una especie de daga hacia el pelirrojo quien la detuvo fácilmente pero aun así le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

Rhea veía doble y de colores sicodélicos, aquella gota de sangre cayendo por la mejilla de Hisoka fue la causa de su furia incontenible.

Miró a los hombres siendo presa de su ira, Hisoka dio un paso atrás…el aura de Rhea era aun más fuerte, si no la hubiese visto, hubiera creído que no era ella. La pequeña respiraba forzosamente y sus cabellos se cristalizaban a medida que sus manos hacían aparecer filosas garras de hielo…Rhea era peligrosa en ese estado. Hisoka nunca creyó verla así.

-…pagarán…-susurró abriendo repentinamente sus ojos.

El pelirrojo dio un salto por instinto y de paso tomó a Rhea en brazos…la niña parecía haber perdido la consciencia luego de ese impacto de nen tan fuerte.

Hisoka miró a su alrededor sosteniéndose con una mano de una viga del techo. Rhea estaba muy fría y todo el hielo que había formado se había derretido mojando su ropa.

En el suelo…9 hombres estaban incrustados en picos de hielo que los atravesaban contra las paredes…

La sangre cubría el agua solidificada que se derretía lentamente…

-…qué…-Hisoka agachó la mirada y se dejó caer al suelo en medio de un círculo vacío donde Rhea había estado.

Le quitó la chaqueta mojada y le puso la suya envolviéndola para quitarle el frío. Acarició su cabello albino y tiró algunos naipes alrededor…Rhea nunca se enteraría que había asesinado a 9 personas en solo segundos de ira.

-…tengo frío…-susurró ella con labios morados y expresión febril. Abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver que aun mantenía sus pupilas rojas

-nos iremos de aquí…

-…por qué…

-no me gusta…-le mintió teniendo su mano en el rostro de Rhea para que no viera la sangre ni los cuerpos que había alrededor

-…tengo frío…

-espera…-susurró quitándose su camiseta de lana para abrigarle aun más la espalda

-estás triste…

-…no

-sí…-dijo llevando su mano fría al rostro del chico

Hisoka cerró los ojos sintiendo el suave tacto de la albina. Su mano pequeña temblaba aun por la falta de calor pero para él era la caricia más cálida que jamás recibiría en la vida.

-…lo siento…-Rhea intentó sonreír quitando la sangre que había en la mejilla de Hisoka-…te hirieron…

El chico sonrió queriendo reír, ni siquiera había sentido aquel rasguño y ella se preocupaba tanto.

-siento…los ojos raros…-dijo ella con voz temerosa sin quitar su mano del rostro del chico

-…ah…sí… ¿Por qué…?

Hisoka se sentó en el suelo manteniéndola en su regazo sin dejarle mirar más que su rostro.

-…me queman…-dijo Rhea mirando detrás del hombro de Hisoka

-ya no pienses en eso…descansa

Ella se acomodó dispuesta a dormir, se sentía segura y tranquila a su lado, nada podía hacerle daño mientras estuviese junto a su querido pelirrojo. Cada vez sentía que lo quería más y más.

-Hisoka…

-qué

-¿tú me quieres…?

Rhea no vio la curva de disgusto que formaron los labios de Hisoka pero pudo oír el cambio de latido en su corazón. Conocía bien su pulso firme y constante, no le temía a nada, en cambio, este era fuerte y arrítmico…como cuando sientes que vas a caer por las escaleras y nadie puede cogerte.

-…yo…-Hisoka quería contestarle. Hacerla feliz…pero no quería mentirle.

-¿…verdad que sí…?-Rhea bostezó abrazándose a su cuello

-sí Rhea…yo te quiero…-susurró apenado.

A veces no entendía cómo una niña de solo 7 años podía hacerle sufrir un torbellino de emociones que creía haber enterrado junto a su pasado…era una niña especial y ahora más que nunca sentía que debía protegerla.

-…me hace feliz…

Hisoka miró los cuerpos ya inertes una vez más y se levantó saliendo de la cabaña.

Si encontraban a esos hombres y veían los naipes seguramente se le atribuirían a su lista de cargos…pero al menos Rhea quedaría impune.

* * *

-¿Por qué dejamos la otra cabaña?-preguntó Rhea sentándose en una banquita del parque

-porque…era muy sucia y poco adecuada

-ah…-sonrió meneando sus piernas que no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo-¿Dónde iremos ahora?

-…en eso estoy…-susurró contestando una llamada a su móvil

Rhea no recordaba mucho…solo tenía en su memoria una gran ventisca de nieve y a Hisoka abrazándola. Su mente se había convencido que había nevado tan fuerte que se había derrumbado la cabaña hiriéndola…y el pelirrojo la había rescatado.

Pasaría el resto de su vida con esa visión.

-…ya veo…-decía Hisoka con tono distante-ok, ok…

-¿dónde iremos?-preguntó nuevamente tocándose la cabeza. Le dolía un poco.

-a una cabaña más limpia…-le dijo colgando la llamada-¿vamos…?-le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sonriendo

-¿habrá comida…? Muero de hambre…

-compraremos algo en el camino

-¿puedes comprarme un helado?

-…si alcanza-dijo haciendo una mueca de poca fe

-…Hisoka…

-¿qué sucede?

-…en la ventisca del otro día…

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-…recuerdo que…mis ojos me dolían mucho…y…recuerdo que los tenía rojos

-¿rojos?

-sí…yo me vi en…no sé…solo sé que tenía los ojos rojos ¿eso es normal?

Hisoka rió y se agachó a su altura.

-cuando te enojas mucho…-empezó a decirle-…o tienes mucho miedo-agregó recordando que ella no tenía su misma versión de la historia-tus ojitos se pintan de rojo…

-¿de verdad…?-sonrió emocionada

-sí…pero no es algo normal, por lo que será nuestro secreto

-…oh…-sus ojos brillaron de ternura. Sabía que un secreto significaba la unión íntima entre dos personas.

-solo yo sabré lo de tus ojos cuando te enojas mucho ¿ok?

-¡sí, te lo prometo!-asintió anclando su meñique al de Hisoka.

Otra promesa que años después se rompería.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una cabaña sobre una colina. Todo parecía más limpio y ordenado que la anterior, de hecho, estaba cerca de una gran ciudad.

Hisoka aprobó la vivienda.

Sí, Rhea podría vivir allí algunos años sin ser encontrada.

Fueron días muy agradables para la pequeña, Hisoka no había salido y se quedaba con ella con cierto celo, sabía que el pelirrojo la estaba cuidando de _algo _ pero no sabía qué, tampoco le importaba. Ella solo deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado…aun tenía la idea de casarse con él cuando tuviera unos 18 años, por lo que se esforzó en demostrarle que era una buena mujer: limpió la cabaña todos los días, le sirvió el desayuno, el almuerzo y lavó los platos; no cocinó porque Hisoka se lo tenía prohibido. Intentó ayudarle en todo lo que podía para que él se diera de lo útil que podía ser ahora e incluso más cuando fuese mayor.

Llevaban 4 días viviendo allí cuando Rhea comprendió que esta vez la actitud del chico era distinta: le concedía demasiados mimos para ser él mismo, le sonreía demasiado, le demostraba demasiado afecto, le hablaba mucho…como…como si fuese a marcharse por mucho tiempo y quisiera demostrarle lo valiosa que era para él.

Fue una mañana fría cuando Rhea lo entendió y no quiso seguir pareciendo la mujer ideal…Hisoka la dejaría.

Miraba el techo sintiendo la respiración del pelirrojo a su lado quien dormía profundamente. Era extraño pero esos días habían sido los únicos en que había visto dormir de verdad al chico, siempre _descansaba_ estando atento a todo a su alrededor…ahora incluso parecía soñar.

¿Acaso era un lugar seguro que estaba tan tranquilo? Podía ser.

Lo miró de reojo y luego observó la mochila negra que estaba en la esquina del comedor: Hisoka había estado arreglándola durante la noche…al llegar la nueva luna él ya no estaría con ella. Su corazón lo sabía.

Quiso levantarse pero prefirió voltearse y acomodarse a su lado sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Ya sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos a causa del presentimiento que le hondaba en el estómago. No quería quedarse sola, no quería…

Nuevamente las imágenes que creía haber olvidado volvían a lacerar su mente: sangre, la cabeza de su madre, los asesinos, su castillo quedando atrás, su vida que no tendría, Hisoka…; 10 minutos atrás ella creía que pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado, que no tendría que preocuparse por nada del mundo, que el pelirrojo siempre la protegería…ahora sabía que no era así, que seguramente tendría que valerse por sí misma desde el alba siguiente, que tendría que conocer facetas de su propia existencia para los que no había sido hecha, tendría que sufrir, luchar, llorar, sentiría la soledad y el deseo de no haber seguido con vida; conocería el desasosiego y el sentimiento de perdición en su alma, pasaría hambre y frío, se volvería fría y distante…realmente no se sentía preparada para todo lo que ya sabía tendría que vivir.

Solo esperaba encontrar un propósito en su vida.

Cuando Hisoka despertó se hizo la dormida y ocultó su pena. Sin embargo, su pena se agudizó cuando él la arropó y acarició su cabello en son de despedida.

Lo sintió alejarse y alistarse para partir.

Quería una explicación… ¿Cómo iba a dejarla sola en aquel lugar?

Oyó el cerrojo de la puerta girar y no lo soportó más. Se levantó y corrió colocándose frente a él con los brazos extendidos para no dejarlo pasar.

-¿Por qué te vas…?

Rhea ya lloraba.

-…creí que estabas durmiendo-dijo él con tono gracioso

-¡no, estaba despierta de antes! Dime… ¿Por qué te vas?

-debo hacerlo

-¿Por qué…?

-…no lo entenderías

-¡sí lo entenderé!

-pequeña no llores…-le sonrió agachándose a su altura-…no te ves bien…-rió y se dolió de los ojos sufridos de la albina. Llevó su dedo índice hacia la mejilla de Rhea donde había marcado aquella gota y lo pasó en ella como si pintara la figura.

-…qué…-ella no comprendía su actuar

-cuando el color desaparezca…sabrás que estoy muerto

-¡no digas esas cosas…!-saltó llorando enérgicamente-¿por qué no me llevas contigo?

-porque es peligroso

-¿no es más peligroso que me dejes aquí sola?

La elocuencia de la niña siempre lo había sorprendido, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía cambiar esa expresión de amabilidad por la típica frialdad que rodeaba sus ojos con el resto de la gente.

-no preguntes tonterías…-respondió evadiendo esos ojos grises llenos de energía.

-si te vas…yo estaré muy triste…-dijo la niña con voz lastimera al borde del llanto mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba el suelo-¿y cuándo vas a volver?

-…puede que no regrese, Rhea

Rhea apretó los dientes intentando no llorar, mientras su mente se repetía: _Hisoka miente, me está mintiendo, él no me dejaría sola…es una broma, sí, seguramente es una broma…_

Hisoka la abrazó tiernamente antes de golpearla en la nuca con cuidado. La pequeña cayó inconsciente a sus brazos, la recostó y la arropó dejando las llaves de la casa junto a ella.

No tenía un dios ni creía en nada, pero interiormente pedía al cielo que cuidaran de Rhea mientras él no estuviera.

No quería seguir acrecentando su sentimiento de apego a la niña, solo acabaría lastimándolos mutuamente. Prefería hacerle daño para que cuando creciera lo odiara y no quisiera saber de él…espera no volver a verla o se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Partía para dejar atrás lo que le quedaba de piedad y bondad, partía para convertirse en un asesino sin remordimientos…desde ahora sería _otro_, aun más frío e inmutable.

Rhea aprendería a vivir sola, olvidaría su vida de princesa y encontraría a _alguien _ que pudiese encajar con su prototipo de príncipe que deseaba. La niña estaría mejor sin él…era sin duda, la decisión más humilde que tomaría en la vida y también la más dolorosa.

**_Ahhhh, aquí me detendré u.u' _**

**_Dedico esta viñeta a mi amiga Ale quien me pidió que lo hiciera, en realidad había dejado un poco inconcluso el tema de Rhea e Hisoka, creo que Kurapika se me subio a la cabeza jajaja pero bueno amiga, gracias por leer, en verdad muchas gracias :)_**

**_Al resto pues gracias también! los amo :)_**

**_Debo explicar que el color de la cicatriz de Rhea (sí, la idéntica a la que se pinta Hisoka en la mejilla derecha como una gota) desaparecerá cuando él muera *-* y Rhea morirá de pena porque sabrá que su amado pelirrojo ya no está D: (A'dádiva xD) sjaosjaosj_**

**_Agradecer a todos los que se enternecieron con estos dos *w* me mató de la ternura escribir esto, espero que leer a ustedes también les haya causado alguna emoción :)_**

**_eso, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto ^^_**


End file.
